


Requests for stories

by Officialy_Overrated



Series: Song fic’s by Officialy_Overrated [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialy_Overrated/pseuds/Officialy_Overrated
Summary: Title^
Series: Song fic’s by Officialy_Overrated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163960





	Requests for stories

Chapter Text  
Hi! So if y’all have a story you want me to write I probably will! It can be a song fic or whatever! You can write it in the comments of any of my stories or you can message me on Tumblr @breakyourniconiconiicaps

I will not do:  
Smut  
Illegal ships (Ex: Ereri. I’ll do platonic stories of them but not ones with them dating)  
X Reader

Fandoms I’ll write for (if I put (anime) beside it that means only things from the anime and if I don’t that means from the manga or anime):  
Attack on Titan  
The promised Neverland (anime)  
Toilet bound Hanako-Kun  
Erased  
Death Note  
Demon slayer  
Blue Exorcist (Anime)  
Danganronpa (The animation and the future arc)  
Percy Jackson & The Olympian’s  
The Kane Chronicles  
Harry Potter  
A series of Unfortunate events  
The hunger games  
Kakegurui (Anime)  
Naruto (Chapter 200 and below)  
Balance: Unlimited (Anime)  
Fire Force (Ssn 1 only)  
Future diary  
Soul eater (Episode 20 and below)  
Saiki k (Ssn 1 only)

My Hero Academia (ssn 1 &2 only)

**Author's Note:**

> Again: To contact me my Tumblr is @breakyourniconiconiicaps or comment on any of my posts!


End file.
